Some Secrets Aren't Meant To Be Seen
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: What do you get when you discover a secret from a historic ruin that seems to be connected to a well known video game and was suddenly warped in a realm where gods existed? Trouble. Big trouble. It all started as a vacation for family...then it turned downhill for the worse when we found something hidden in a ruin that warped us in another realm in a different timeline. Crazy...
1. The vacation

***A/N: I've always wanted to do a Smite story to take a break of League of legends for a bit but wasn't successful cause I always scrap ideas left and right and believe me it took me years to think of a story...thankfully...I was reading this interesting story called A Mortal Among Gods from DarkAvenger001 and it gave me the inspiration I need to start a story for Smite. So thank you, DarkAvenger001, for giving me inspiration for this story. Then there's this mobile game called Father and Son with the whole reliving ancient history from the protagonist's father's work so I got a bit of inspiration from that too. I do not own Smite but my OCS. Warning: This story contains strong violence, possible dark scenes, strong languages, possible lemons that is not suitable for readers under 18 or older or readers who are not comfortable in mature scenes. This is my first and only warning I'm giving you. You have been warned.***

Prologue

You ever been told that they are some things that are meant to be hidden or some secrets are best not told? I've been hearing that so many times that I always thought that I can avoid unnecessary situations...guess I was wrong...cause what happened...made me regret my decision for the rest of my life...my name is Dante Vera...and this is my story of the most craziest change in my life...

It began like this...it was June 28 2017 about at Middletown and I was playing an online game called Smite with my friend as we talked through Skype as I waited for my dad come home with the car.

"Hey, what happened to you? Went to the auction and got into a fight just to steal a Saint Dimas cross?"

That's Giovanni. 21 year old college student who does music and technician for a living. He tends to joke around even in serious situations whether the joke is bad or good it kinds of makes me smile.

"Ha ha...funny...cause I'm dressed up like Nathan Drake...good one." I chuckled.

"Where's Roman? I thought he was going to play with us?" He asked me.

"He called me said that he went to visit his family for the night." I said as I picked my character(Hercules in case you are wondering.).

"Ah...got ya. So I hear you're going out of the country." Giovanni said as he picked Ra.

"Yup. Going to Greece with my dad for the summer." I smiled.

"That's cool, dude. A place full of history and mystery...not a bad place if I do say so myself."

"Indeed. Once I'm done with this match, my dad is probably gonna be here with the car and I'm off to the airport." I said as I waited for other players to pick their gods.

"Cool, dude."

So we played for a good 20 minutes until my cellphone started ringing letting me know that I got a message. I checked the message and it reads "I'm here. :)". I was going to tell Giovanni that I was going to leave and maybe tell to finish the match for me but we managed to beat the enemy's titan on time.

"I got to go. My dad is here." I said as I closed the game.

"Okay, dude. Good luck on your trip. Remember to send a postcard."

"I'll keep that in mind." I smirked as turned off my Skype and computer.

I took my luggage, went out of my house, locked the door behind me and went towards dad's car as he smiled to see me again.

"All set?" He asks me.

"Yup. Greece here we come." I smiled as I got in the car by the passenger side.

And off we go...the trip to Greece took maybe a few days or so(lost track of time cause I slept most of the trip.) just to get there but despite me being probably a bit impatient getting there...the trip there was worth it. We got off the plane with our luggage and headed in a Greek airport.

"Here we are...Greece. wait here. I'm gonna call your uncle to let him know we're here. In the meantime..."

He gives me a booklet of how to speak Greek...yeah...I give him the "are you serious look?" as he went to go to a payphone to call my uncle. So...I sat down on one of the chairs as I started reading the booklet. Seriously if I wanted learn new languages, there's a thing called the internet...Should've brought my laptop...

So I waited for maybe 3 or 4 minutes and dad comes back as I quickly got off the chair and putting the book away.

"Your uncle is on his way. Come on. We'll wait for him at the front."

We carried our luggage out of the airport and after 10 minutes...my uncle shows up with his Korres P4 (A car from Greece in case you are wondering.) honking the horn letting me know he's here. My dad and I got there with smiles as my uncle quickly got off the car and gave us a nice hug.

"καλως ηρθες στην ΕΛΛΑΔΑ(Welcome to Greece)." My uncle greets us.

Welcome to Greece indeed...

"Thank you, Uncle Christo." I chuckled as my dad smiled at him.

That's my uncle. The guy loves to travel when it comes to history but seems to spend most of his time in either Rome or Greece. I guess you can say he is a scholar who likes to travel wherever history takes him.

"Come on. Let's drop off your stuff at my place." He smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Dad chuckled.

He helped us put our belongings in the back seat of the car as he drove us to one of the nice hotels(according to him that is.). As we were heading there, we started having a conversation...a rather interesting conversation...

"So what do you plans for us, uncle?" I asked him.

"We're going to exploring some ruins together."

"Known ruins?" I asked with curiousity.

"Yup. Going to be learning some history there and if we're lucky learn some secrets." My uncle chuckled.

I look at dad with the "Is he serious?" look and his response was a shrug.

"My brother is known for going to historic ruins so it's not too surprising he would do this..."

Exploring historic ruins...something tells me that this is going to be one of hell of a trip...and not in a good way...only one way to find out...


	2. The discovery

*Sorry for the huge delay. Needed my mind to relax and was hooked to playing Baldur's gate 1 and 2 enhanced editions with my friends on our mobile devices. Now without further ado, onward to the story.*

 _Archaeology is the search for fact… not truth. If it's truth you're looking for, Dr. Tyree's philosophy class is right down the hall."–Indiana Jones_

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

Next day 8 hours later near an ancient Greek temple.

"Move to the right a little."

"How about now?"

"Perfect. Now hold still. Got to focus on the camera."

So you're probably wondering what's going on. Christo decided to take a picture of us in front of one of the Greek temples so we could send the picture to my friends by using my cellphone. Christo while quickly adjusting the camera stand so the camera could face towards me and dad. Christo gets next to me and just as he puts his strong arm around my neck as we smiled at the camera.

*BEEP!* *BEEP!*

Me and my dad got check it out as I couldn't help but smile to see the photo look perfect.

"Faaantasic." I said with my best Frank West impersonation

Christo passed me back the phone as I sent the picture to my friends on my contact list with the message "Wish you were here" attached to it.

"Now that we got that covered, let's go check the temple I told you about." Christo said as me and dad followed him up the stairs.

Oh...I forgot to mention. Christo wanted me and my dad to check out a temple that looks identical Parthenon temple...only he found some things...off.

4 hours ago...

It was around 10 in the morning in the hotel when he was looking for sketches he did out of charcoal as I was eating some Greek pastries(yes. Pastries like pies are for breakfast in Greek.) with dad.

"So you're telling me that you found a temple outside of the city that looks like the Parthenon temple but you found something that wasn't ordinary. You sure you're not exaggerating and haven't gotten any sleep?" Dad asks Christo.

"Laugh it up, little brother. I got proof that will eat your words."

"That's what you said when you discovered something buried in the ground only to be plank of wood covered in dirt when we were kids. It-"

"Okay, dad. We get it. If he found something interesting, let him show it. No need to give a history speech about what you did in your past." I chuckled earning a childish frown from my dad.

"Thank you! Why can't be you like your son, Emilio?"

"Oh I would if you didn't waste my time with rubbish." Dad chuckled.

Christo grumbles as he takes out the sketches from a notebook and places them on the table for me and dad to see.

"Well holy shit...look at this. engravings from Japanese, Chinese, Mayan, Greek, Egyptian, Roman, Slavic, Norse, Hindu, Celtic and...some strange voodoo languages. All in one temple?" I said as I studied the sketches.

"Yup."

He then takes a photo out of his pocket and slams it on the table with pride on his face. It looks like the Parthenon temple...

"The Parthenon temple?" My dad asks Christo.

"Not really. It was away a bit away from the other pantheon temples for some suspicious reason. I asked people about it but they have no idea why it was there or it's purpose. Not even the historians I asked about the temple know it. I'm telling you...something is off about that and we are going to investigate to discover it's purpose. What do you say? You in?"

Dad and I were really interested about his discovery and we're surely wondering what kind secrets that temple holds...still I worry the dangers we might get ourselves into if we discover it's secret...

"Sure. I'm in." I smiled.

"Fine...I'll go...but this better not be a waste of time." My dad sighs.

"It won't, little brother."

And he was right...it wasn't a waste of time...

Present time

We found the temple my uncle talked about and decided to go inside to explore. What gave me an eerie feeling is that...the torches on the walls were already lit as if someone knew we were coming. When I asked Christo about it he says...

"They weren't lit when I got here. I had to use a flashlight to see through the place. Whoever did this is here looking through this temple as we are or were expecting us. Whoever they are, I'll be sure they will be greeted by the barrel of my gun."

Christo always carried a Colt python magnum revolver to protect himself (and yes he has a license to carry a gun) from scumbags who want to start trouble. He never leaves home without it.

"Just be sure you don't shoot innocents."

"Yeah yeah yeah...I get it." Christo rolled his eyes at my dad.

"Let's split up. We have a better chance checking out the temple." I said.

"You sure that's a smart idea?" My dad looks at me with concern.

"I got my Balisong for a reason, dad. I'll give a holler if somethings up." I said as I did some tricks on my Balisong and closed it.

My dad just nods as he went to northern hall while Christo went to the west hall and I went to the east hall. As I started walking towards ancient murals on the walls and I swear I was having a feeling of Deja vu(yes that was a Tracer quote. Stop bothering me about it.).

"Wait...haven't I seen this before?" I muttered.

I quickly looked through my cellphone in the gallery and sure it enough the ancient murals were identical from the ones from the game Smite. I'll keep it short so I don't have to bore you to death. It's basically something about the gods from other pantheons battling for control when the mortals stopped worshipping the gods cause of the calamities going on (I don't know much cause it's been years since I saw the release video that had broken English on it.). This can't be a mere coincidence...so I turned on my Nathan Drake mode on and started looking around more.

I continued walking around more until I found this suspicious wall on one of the murals that looked somewhat loose plus I felt air on my hand the moment I put my hand near it.

"Dad!? Uncle!? I think I found something!"

Dad and Christo rushed towards me as I smiled when I walked towards the loose wall.

"What did you find?" Dad asks me.

"There's a loose wall here on one of the murals. I think there's something behind it." I said as Christo puts his hand over the wall.

"Yeah...I feel air coming through it. Come on. Help me out, little brother. You too, Dante.

We pushed the wall together to make an opening and once we got to the other side...

"Holy shit...we just hit the jackpot." My dad said with a astonished tone in his voice.

"Yeah...nice find, Dante."

"Thanks."

We entered what looked like an archives cause there was shelves with tomes (in a messy pile), papers on the tables and on the floors. Sounds like the guy who owned this place never liked keeping his place tidy...that or it was ransacked. We decided to look around until I found some sort of orb that I swear it looks like the apple of Eden from Assassin's creed but seems to have been rusted...I touched a bit and It started to glow...then it started the glow even more. This of course didn't go unnoticed as my dad gasped in complete shock the moment he saw me hold the artifact.

"Dante! Put that down!" He shouts at me as my uncle looks me at with shock.

One problem...

"I can't! It won't go off!"

Suddenly pulses of energy from the orb hitting me and it was painful...it felt like my body was on fire...

"Holy shit! This place is shifting!" Christo shouted.

He wasn't kidding...the whole temple started changing like we were going back in time...it took about 3 or 4 minutes for the energy to stop entering my body(probably stopped the shifting in the temple. I don't know cause my vision was very blurry to see.)while the artifact destroyed itself as I started to wobble a bit...now tell me if this sounds familiar. Do you remember in the last of us whenever you die, it would show your death scene as you were this eerie sound effect then go to black not knowing what happened next? ...Yeah...that's what it felt like cause the only thing heard before I blacked out was my father shouting...

"Dante!"

Then complete black out...I don't what happened next...but one can only hope that no harm happened to my family...

...

...

...

Some vacation this turned out to be...


	3. Meeting the gods

Chapter 3

(Christo's pov)

I quickly checked Dante's pulse and to my relief...he's breathing...

"He's alive thankfully...but whatever that thing that did to him knocked him out good." I sighed.

My brother sighed with relief as he carried Dante off the ground as I heard voices from the other side of the wall...

"I heard noises at the archives. Someone get the guards!"

"Shit. We need to go before someone finds us." I grit my teeth as I tried to push the wall.

"Right behind you, Christo."

I pushed the wall with all my strength as it started to budge more slowly. Once I got the wall to open, I hear what sounded like a group of people in heavy armor heading to our direction.

"Where the hell are we? Did we just get warped in time?" Emilio asks me.

"No doubt about it. I think we entered in a time where gods existed..."

"Shit...we need to go now..."

As we rushed to front entrance, Greek soldiers appeared in front us weapons at the ready preventing us from going anywhere...but you know who else was there? ...Athena. yeah...her...I thought that this was some of act but after what Dante did to that artifact...I can't help myself but believe it to real.

Another group of guards showed up behind us, she threatened me and Emilio to surrender(as she had her spear pointed at us.) ...wish it were that simple cause as one of the guards took Dante...

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY SON, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Emilio went violent...he tried to get Dante back (and of course I had to help him.) only for three(or five cause of Emilio's rage.) of the soldiers knock me and Emilio down to the ground and got hauled to a cell. I didn't know what happened to Dante but Emilio was freaking out about Dante's safety...I am too...

(Dante's pov)

It felt like hours...days maybe for me to wake up only to find myself in some...room. Greek interior no doubt. As I painfully go off the bed, I start hearing voices outside of the room.

"That boy has been out for 3 days. What could possibly have happened to him?"

"I don't know but Aphrodite said she's gonna check on him."

"I didn't think she cares about him so much..."

As I groaned in pain while clutching my arm and slowly walked to a chair to sit, I heard gasps outside along with footsteps rushing away from the room. About five minutes...as the door in front of me slowly opens...

...

...

...I saw her...Aphrodite...looking lovely as ever...wait...there's something off about her...

...

...

...

...Oh shit...This is the Smite Aphrodite! Did I get warped into the Smite universe!?

"Oh...you're awake. I was beginning to worry you would never wake up." She smiles.

"Where...where am I?" I asked her.

"You're in Greek. Well...where you are right now is in a private quarter away from the temple of the gods. I am-"

"Aphrodite. The goddess of love." I cut her off.

"Y-yes. How did you know that?" She looked at me shocked.

"Heh...I have seen murals of you. Ones from my time."

Okay that was a lie but what the hell am I suppose to say? That a God from the B.C era is from a video game? Yeah good luck with that cause they are not going to understand what the fuck is a video game.

"Your time?" She looked confused.

"Ah...well...as you can see...I'm not from this era. Especially in a time where gods didn't existed." I scratch my head a bit in a nervous manner.

Now this got her curious...something tells me I should trend lightly on my words. Next thing I want to hear is some evil god found a way to get into the future will no doubt cause chaos like a major faction from the league of legends trying to take over the world but way worse.

"Ah...where are my manners? Here I am talking about the past and present and I haven't even introduced myself. Stupid me...my name is Dante. I am a college student from the future." I smiled.

"In honor to meet you, Dante." She smiled back.

Now with that out of the way, let's continue without any distractions. She sits in front of me as she began asking me how I ended here and as I told her my side of the story about how I held an artifact from a temple me, my uncle and my father found and got warped in the past when the artifact started to glow.

"I don't know what happened next cause I passed out from immense pain when it shattered."

She gasps...that cannot be good.

"Is something wrong?"

"That artifact is from the temple of the gods. Scholars tried studying it's purpose but to no avail. Tell me...did anything happened to you?" She asked me with concern.

So the temple is a temple of all the gods of all pantheons...makes sense...

"I remember feeling huge amounts of energy coursing in my body and let me tell you...it felt painful...my entire body feels like I was wrecked by a steel hammer." I groaned.

"Oh...sorry to hear that."

"By the way...where's my father and my uncle? They must be worried sick about me." I said with worry in my voice.

Aphrodite was silent for a bit but as she sighs...she says...

"Athena had them in a cell. Suspecting that they were involved in some scheme to spy on us. She should be on her way to speak with you. Just don't expect a pleasant conversation with her."

Well that's just fucking great...

"Aphrodite? Is he awake?" I heard a familiar voice.

Aphrodite frowns as she looks behind her to see Athena enter the room with a stoic look on her face. I knew for a second this was probably not going to go well.

"Well...what would a goddess of wisdom want with me, hm?" I sighed.

Athena didn't look too surprised but I can tell she wasn't expecting me to know her so soon.

"And who are you, mortal?" She narrows her eyes at me.

"I am Dante. As I told Aphrodite, I am a college student from the future." I said with a serious tone.

Athena of course was skeptical of me...Aphrodite got off her seat but before she left...she says this to me.

"It was nice talking to you, Dante. Hope we get to meet again soon." She winks at me with the cutest smile on her face while she leaves the room.

Mio Dios (my god...)...I think I'm in love with this goddess...

"πόρνη(whore...)..." Athena said a growl at Aphrodite's

"Ah boy here we go." I said with my best Jontron impersonation.

I swear if this becomes a cat fight I'm going to be angry.

Athena walks towards me like a stern general as I just stare at her.

"Tell me, mortal. How was it that an artifact from the temple destroyed?"

"Well...I held it on my hands when I found that temple of gods that Aphrodite called it from the future. Last thing I remembered was the artifact transferring some sort of energy in my body before I passed out from pain."

Athena didn't believe me but as she saw my arm glow(which took me by surprise.) she had no choice but to believe me...

"Satisfied?" I frowned.

Athena was speechless...she didn't expect(nor did I) to see my arm glow...after a minute it stopped glowing. I leaned back on my chair as Athena clears her throat a bit. She suddenly out of the blue tells me that I should remain in the room. Probably to prevent myself from getting into trouble or getting involved with the gods...but I didn't wanted to be cooped up alone.

"All alone? Great...And what of my father and uncle that you put in a cell? Are you going to put them out of the cell?" I glared.

Athena muttered Greek in frustration along with some offensive words like "Fucking" and "Whore". Yeah...she has one hell of a grudge on Aphrodite.

"They will remain in the cell until I figure out what to do with them. Until you are to remain here-"

She didn't get the chance to finish when I heard a loud

*BOOM!*

Coming from the hallway near the room...

"Expecting visitors?" I asked completely surprised.

"Damn it...don't move from here." She growled as she rushed out the room to the hallway.

Now I was really worried...what is going on? As I painfully got off my seat and went out of the room...I wasn't aware something or someone coming from behind me...

*I know what you're thinking "Dante X Aphrodite! Make it happen!" And I'm not gonna lie...for a goddess of love, she is hot. So there's no doubt in my mind that it will happen. I'm surprised really that people who like playing Smite and there isn't that many good OC stories(or OCS pairing with one of the gods of Smite.) for the game besides A Mortal Among Gods (DarkAvenger001 made a good OC story and if it wasn't for that story, this story never would've been made. Show the dude some support.). I hope there will be more people who will make OC stories of Smite. I'll show my support whenever I can. Anyway...hope you like the story. More to come in the near future.*


	4. The Attack

Chapter 4

(Dante's pov)

As I slowly walking away from the room, I heard a feral growl...a growl of a feral wolf...

I quickly turn around to see him...the son of Loki himself...Fenrir...seeing this beast in person was fucking horrific(then again seeing monsters in this kind of time line can be anything but horrific.). as I know for certain that thing is going to kill me. He lunges at me and pins me down the ground with ferocious strength. I did my best to push off me but this guy's strength is ridiculous. Just when I thought he was gonna maul my head off...

*BANG!* *BANG!*

Two bullets fired at Fenrir only to hear him grunt in slight pain...though it sounded like Fenrir was annoyed...really...annoyed.

"GET OFF HIM, FUCKER!" I heard Christo shout in anger.

This of course got Fenrir furious. He gets off me just to lunge at Christo as Christo tried defending himself by shooting at Fenrir only to run out of bullets(and Fenrir pretty much shrugged off most of the shots he took.). adrenaline was suddenly rushing through my body as I got off the ground, rushed at Fenrir and punched him straight in the head just as my arm glew bright resulting Fenrir being dazed. Christo quickly backs away as I took Fenrir down the ground and started pounding his face real hard. Now Fenrir is suppose to be someone who can take blows to the faces real well but I didn't think the powers I was given would do this amount of damage to him.

Anyway I punched him one last time in the face as he stumbles to the wall...of course...he ran away with his tail between his legs knowing he can't handle the power I wielded...though something tells me he will come back with more fury.

"Was that Fenrir!?" Christo shouted in astonishment.

"Yeah...that was. Something tells me that won't be the last we'll see him. Where's dad?" I asked him as I looked at my arm for a bit.

"Over here." I heard dad as he rushes towards Christo.

"How did you guys get out?" I asked.

"Aphrodite. She stole a key from one of the guards when they were sleeping. She pretty much left in a hurry. Said something and I quote "I hope Dante is alright." How does she know your name?" Dad suddenly asks me.

"We...uh...talked. let's talk about this later right now before we get caught in the middle of a fight between the gods."

So that's what we did...or so I thought. As we rushed to safety, I felt my right leg get caught in some webs...this was not good...not good at all...

"Shit!" I shouted in distress causing Christo and my dad look behind.

I look behind me and I see Arachne coming from the ceiling (I had no idea how I didn't see her there.) with bloodthirsty grin on her face. Dad and Christo did their best on trying to get the web off my leg but Arachne pulled me off the ground as I'm dangling upside down while she is pulling her web. I took out my Balisong to try it cut off me but I was already looking at her dead in the eye before I could even finish.

"Oh great...that's just what I need...a narcissistic spider who is prettier than the gods is ready to eat...what's the worse that could happen?" I said sarcastically.

That was pretty much a bad idea being a smart ass with her cause one of her children (those damn little spiders.) jumped on my leg crawled and was going under my pants. I immediately panicked those little buggers are man eating spiders and I didn't want them to eat me. I thought my life was gonna end when Athena's spear is thrown as it impales Arachne in the rib. She screams in agony as I cut the web off my leg while dad caught my fall. I quickly took the spider off my leg and just as the spider fell to the ground, Christo stomped it on the ground to death.

I got off dad as I see Athena looking rather beaten up...what happened to her? Arachne painfully removes the spear out of her rib and flees knowing she has no chance against Athena.

"Thanks..." I sighed with relief.

"I told you to stay in your room." She frowned at me.

"Well excuse me if Fenrir was going to maul my head off." I narrowed my eyes.

Athena sees my dad and Christo and looked like she was going to say something but winced in pain. Aphrodite shows up behind her and took Athena to her quarters.

2 hours later

I was with Aphrodite in her quarters along with my dad and Christo so she could explain everything on what's going on.

"So why did the gods attacked us? Was there a reason why they attacked or did they do it just for kicks?" Christo asked with worry.

Aphrodite didn't say a word but instead pointed at me...shit...

"Shit...I should've known that artifact was going to get me in trouble." I mumbled.

"Calm down, Dante. None of us knew that would give you powers or put us in another era. Besides not all gods are homicidal killers." Christo comforts me.

"Yeah but I am putting you guys in danger cause of me." I frowned.

"Hold a moment. Powers? What did he do?" Aphrodite asked with curiousity.

"He was glowing in rage as he grabbed Fenrir and started pummeling him. Ran away with his tail between his legs." Dad chuckled.

"Hmm...seems like the powers are starting to kick in sooner than I expected."

"Is there something we can do to help him?" Dad asks with worry.

"I'm afraid that's something some of the gods like myself can help him on." Aphrodite said as I sat down on the bed.

"I suppose we'll have to sit back do nothing and hope Dante for the best." Christo sighs.

"Uncle. You like looking at ancient things from this era. Why don't you and dad look around Greek for-"

"Whoooa there. Athena isn't going to let a couple of strangers wander Greek. She may be stern but she protects Greek and the mortals that live there. If you were going to go there, she would have to keep watch of you two so you didn't cause trouble. So I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere until she says so which unfortunately maybe not be possible from the wounds she has from her fight with Ares. " Aphrodite interrupts me.

Ares? The edgy god of war...? Great...

"And what about Dante?" Christo asks her.

"I'll be taking him somewhere to train. Help him discover his powers that can help him defend himself."

Christo was going to say something but dad started whispering something Christo's ear that made Christo smirk...

"Okay. We'll leave you two alone. We'll be at the guest room if anything happens." Christo chuckled as he and dad just left while I looked at them flabbergasted.

"Seems they are taking some sort of hint that we could be in sort of relationship." Aphrodite giggles.

"T-They are just acting stupid just to annoy me." I said blushed.

"Oh? And what's wrong with that?" She said as she got closed to me making me blush more.

I forget that she is the goddess of love and she will act like that most of the times.

"Just seemed rushed, y-you know?"

Christ I am sweating in here...

But knowing Aphrodite, she doesn't seem to care about my opinion but seems to want to take things slow. So this what happens...She puts her hand on my cheek and I swear...when I stare into her eyes...I feel...I feel like I was in a trance...as her face got close to mine...she kissed. This was so fucking sudden that I had no words. Now because of this...we ended up having platonic love for almost the whole night(I am not making this shit up. We ended up kissing the whole night leaving my shirtless so she would admire my sinewy body.). God it feels I'm in a James Bond movie...

 _ ***A/N: one last thing before I sign off. If you want to hook me up on Smite and have a PS4(forgot my old account from PC. Oh well at least I didn't spent money on it.), it's PhantomVulpe. Remember this name. Though I spend most of my time doing Co-op than competitive(I'm not entirely a competitive player.) in Arena. Haven't tried the other modes yet. This is the same profile name I have on my Paladin's account on the PS4 (again I do mostly co-op than competitive.) so hook me up there if you also play paladins. This is Yorkmanic88 signing off. Peace out.***_


End file.
